1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing a chatting service to users.
2. Discussion
With recent developments in electronics and communication technology, a portable terminal, for example, a smart phone is propagating at a rapid pace. Various is technologies for providing a chatting service using a text message in a portable terminal in addition to a fixed terminal, for example, a personal computer (PC), and the like, are being developed.
An example of such a chatting service is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0002766, entitled “Using Method for Service of Speech Bubble Service based on Location Information of Portable Mobile, Apparatus and System Thereof,” published on Jan. 9, 2012. The publication is directed to performing a small scale messenger function by receiving, from a communication server, status information transmitted by a plurality of portable terminals, and displaying a speech bubble image converted from the status information on a screen.
Such a service may provide a messenger function by displaying status information based on a position between users, using a speech bubble on a screen. However, since only a message recently input by a user may be displayed on a map, provision of a service in a form of a chat room in which a conversation between users is recorded may not be possible.
Due to a characteristic of a portable terminal, a size of an interface for inputting a text message may be relatively small. This may cause frequent occurrences of typographical errors and an inconvenience in inputting a text message. In order to quote a message input by another user or chat about the message, the user typically has to re-input the corresponding message individually.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that conveniently and efficiently enables users to chat about contents of a message input by another user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain is information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.